


Hotel Room Affair

by absinthefae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock rather likes John's infamous red briefs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Room Affair

Sherlock gave a quiet contented moan as he rolled over in the unfamiliar bed. As he opened his eyes he examined his surroundings. The plain gold and cream striped wallpaper nearly exclusive to hotel rooms. The assortment of furniture matching the walls nearly perfectly. From behind the dark gold curtains he could see sunlight escaping through the sides, throwing wayward strips of light across the bed. The sheets were white, a softly shining floral design printed in gold along the material. One of the bits of light landed upon his hand, light reflecting off of the new gold band around his finger. He smiled as he turned onto his stomach, reaching his hand toward where his lover should be. As he felt the empty space the bathroom door opened, revealing a certain John Watson, no, make that John Holmes, walking forward. His light blonde hair dripped water droplets onto his moderately defined torso, marred by the bullet wound that had cast him from the military. The red briefs around his hips were covered in dark spots from his still damp skin. “You should have told me you were going to shower.” He sat up, allowing the silk blankets to fall away from his bare form.  
“Hm? And why’s that?” John smiled slightly as he pulled a pair of jeans on and sat down on the bed.  
“I could have joined you.” He purrs into his ear, moving over to hug him from behind.  
“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind next time.” He says, turning his head to look at his new husband. The dark haired man kissed along his neck, his clever tongue darting out to lick up the water droplets falling from his hair. John let out a quiet mewl, goosebumps spreading across his flesh as he arched his back slightly. Sherlock could only smirk before trailing his tongue up his neck and along the shell of his ear before gently nibbling. His hands moved around to his chest, his fingers lightly touching the chilled skin. John turned his head, capturing his lips in a chaste and gentle kiss. He moved his hand into the dark curls of the other. His teeth tenderly captured his lower lip. It took but one tug for Sherlock’s hands to be on his cheek, their tongues intertwining and tasting one another. Sherlock tasted of the tea from the night before, John of spearmint toothpaste.  
John gently pushed him down onto the bed, their lips not parting once. Sherlock’s long fingers reached forward, pushing the button of John’s pants from it’s loop and tugging the trousers down to reveal the scarlet briefs he had come to adore. Once they were as far down as they could go, John slid them down the remainder of his legs and let them fall to the floor along with the clothes from the night before.  
As John reached into the bedside table for a small bottle, Sherlock reached forward and gently caressed the growing bulge in the red briefs, smirking slightly as a wet spot began to grow beneath his fingers. He ran the pad of his thumb along the growing spot of moisture and raised it to his lips, tasting it. John leaned down and kissed him as he began to shimmy out of his briefs, his erection revealed. He lifted the bottle from the drawer and squeezed the clear gel across his fingers. “I love you.” He said quietly as he moved his hand to Sherlock’s entrance, slowly sliding a lubricated finger inside, then another.  
With a quiet groan he replied. “I love you too John.” When a third finger was added he whined softly, only to be silenced once more by John’s minty kiss. John removed his fingers and positioned himself, Sherlock’s legs over his hips. He gave a lusty glance to his love before slowly pushing in. Sherlock’s fingers dug into John’s shoulders as he arched his back, allowing him to go as deep as he may.  
John couldn’t help but groan at the heat and tightness that seemed to remain no matter how many times they made love. He began to move his hips, his hand on Sherlock’s thighs and the other man grabbing at his shoulders, digging his nails into them the way he knew John loved. He moved one hand from his thigh to Sherlock’s own erection, wrapping his fingers around it. He could feel it pulsate and throb at his touch, Sherlock’s surprised gasp only making John’s smirk worse. He moved his hand in rhythm with his hips, occasionally running the pad of his rough thumb across the head. It gave him delight to watch the muscles in his neck and jaw seize at the contact.  
He gave a small cry before cumming deep inside of Sherlock, panting as he slowly pulled out. His seed dripped onto the silken sheets. Sherlock bucked his hips as he came as well, the spurts of cum landing upon John’s chest and stomach. Sherlock’s fair skin turned a very faint pink as he lay there panting for a moment. As he sat up he ran a finger along John’s messy torso, bringing it to his lips and licking it clean before leaning forward and running his tongue along the splashes covering the skin. When he sat up he licked his lips clean, John leaning forward to give him a loving kiss.


End file.
